Infini
Infini (アンフィニ) is Koei-Tecmo's official cheering squad composed of current and former members from the Japanese live-action performance unit, L.A.F.U.. Their formation was announced by Keiko Erikawa during a press conference on March 23, 2012. Members have appeared for live dancing or singing performances, or to act as secondary MCs within several Neoromance stage events since their debut. They have also been performing at the annual company parties every year since their debut. The starting members for the unit are: #G.Mee (Youhei Satou) - retired #Sori (Souichiro Sorihashi) - current; personal color: cool blue #Yuuki (Yuuki Morita) - current; personal color: pastel green #Kan (Kan Usuki) - current; image color: personal color: passion red #Taisyo (Taishou Fukui) - retired Each member has professed to be a fan of at least one of the company's many IPs. G.Mee commented that it was the group's desire to someday incorporate their dances or songs into a popular IP. The unit's first album will be on sale in 2016. The Deluxe Edition includes a ticket to the memorial event for the CD. Works with Koei The following credits automatically favor the unit's name over individual member appearances. Live Events *MCs for Koei-Tecmo LIVE! *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Haruka Matsuri 2012'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 13 inviting Sengoku Musou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~Harukanaru Tokinonakade & Kiniro no Corda~'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Neoromance Halloween Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Jinan Koutou'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2012'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2013 Spring'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden ~Tsujin! Gi no Chikai~'' *''Geten no Hana Completion Celebration Event'' *''Geten no Hana Release Celebration Event at Avex'' *''Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda ~Featuring 4 Schools~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda 10th Birthday'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi & Geten no Hana Yumeakari Special Namahousou'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Haru no Corda Matsuri ☆ Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Shiseikan'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Kiniro no Corda & Neoromance Event Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Amane Gakuen / Seiso Gakuin'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2015 ~Juugo-nen no Utage~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou Seiyuu-Jinsei Shutsuen'' *''Sengoku Musou Gaiden Seiyuu Ougi Gaiden 2015 Haru'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Idol Tsuji Kaito & Fuwa Kento Guest Shutsuen! Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Shin Jouhou Dai Happyou Tokuban'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live Haruka Matsuri 2015'' *''Neoromance ♥ Halloween Party 2015'' *''Makuhari Idol Carnival ~KIZUNA~ vol. 14 Boy's hen'' *''Myanmar Festival 2015 Terakoya Charity Music Festival in Tokyo'' *''Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 After Talk Show'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Angelique Retour Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou'' *''Idol Tsuji Kaito & Date Kyoya Guest Shutsuen! Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Christmas Chokuzen♪Special Namahousou'' *''Romantic ♥ Game Festival 2nd'' - surprise guests for both bus tours *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Retour'' *''Kiniro no Corda 4 Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Matsuri 2016'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Mahou Shoujo☆Ryu-chan ~Dokidoki! Ikemendarake no Konkatsu Party~'' *''Ruby Party Live Special Namahousou'' *''1st Album Hatsubai Kinen!! One Man Live Show at Kichijoji Star Pine's Cafe'' *''Kiniro no Corda Stella Concert 2016'' *''EDGE TIME @ Yo-ani LIVE Station!'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2016 ~Sanada Natsu no Jin~'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 Ushiromuki Jirettai Live'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hoshimi no Utage'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2016 Ruby Party LIVE Shucchouban Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 5'' *''Koei-Tecmo Shijo-saidai no Lineup Tokuban'' *''Haruka Bidanshi Matsuri Special Namahousou'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gendou Rondo Hatsubai Chokuzen Special Namahousou'' *''Yukatakei Mens Festival Vol. 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa ~ Haruka Festival 2017 ~Black Butterfly~'' *''Angelique Retour Isshuunen Kinen Party'' *''Club Inspire in Roppongi morph-tokyo'' *''Ikemen JACK Talkshow'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Hatsubai Kinen Special Namahousou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Featuring Shiseikan Koukou op. 2'' *''Gekijoban Mahou Shoujo Ryuuchan~Furefure! Kiseki wo Tsunagu Yuuki no Flag~'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate Kansha Matsuri'' *''Yuuki Presents Usuki Kan Birthday Party!!～FAN “Kan”shasai～'' *''SPECIAL BOX CIRCUIT 2017'' *''Haruka Bidanshi Matsuri Concert'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 6'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2017'' - September 22 Ruby Party Live special corner *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ PS Vita&Gekijouban Keitei Kinen Namahousou'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Oni Matsuri'' *''Ikebukuro Big Bang Box Anison Go! Go!! Festa'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate Special Namahousou'' *''BgTV Epoch Making'' - ongoing *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Matsuri'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Neo Angelique Arcadia Carnival 2'' *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ Project TRISTARS Harukanaru Tokinonakade Ultimate Hatsubai Chokuzen Jikki Play Namahousou *''Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Fan Kansha Matsuri'' *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Seiyuu Musou'' *''Yuuki Presents Kan Birthday Party!～Kimi no Kanzo wo Tabetai～'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2017 Stage Events'' *''Kiniro no Corda Stella Concert'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Koei Tecmo Cafe & Dining x Neoromance ♥ Birthday ~Mitsuhide, Hanbei, Shinsaku, Chiaki~'' Theatrical Work *Mashira; Seki = Yuuki, Ryoku = Sori, Kou = Kan - Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *Nagamasa Azai, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ranmaru Mori, ensemble - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou *Shion Enami (Sori) - Ongakugeki Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky First Stage *Newspaper Reporter Sorizawa (Sori) - Butai Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 *Yue Jin (Sori) - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou, Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai Recorded Footage *''Variety DVD + CD Sengoku Musou Bushou Yuugi'' *''Gekijoban ~Zero~'' - three cafeteria workers Voice Acting *Junya Niwa - 100man-nin no Kiniro no Corda; Junya was visually modeled on his voice actor, Sori. *Shigure, Luís de Almeida, Yoshirou, Hazuki - Geten no Hana (and Yumeakari excluding Shigure) *Keigo Sorimachi, Kanto Igarashi, Yuushin Ootsuki - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky (all), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Newspaper Reporters Sorizawa, Kanta, and Yuuki - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Image Songs *WILD SURVIVOR, everlasting ties ~Eien no Monogatari~, Hikari Sasu Mirai he (back up dancers and backing vocals) - Geten no Hana *ROSY ROSA ROSY - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan *GREEN FOREST GREEN - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Shiseikan *LILA LAVANDULA LILA - Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Amane Gakuen *Seasons~Harukanaru Sora - Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 *Tenshi no Tsubasa ~Carry on your dream~ - Angelique Retour Gallery These characters are either modeled after members or designed to each of their personal preferences. Getenhana-infinichara.jpg|Geten no Hana characters Corda3as-infinichara.jpg|Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky characters Corda4-infinichara.jpg|Kiniro no Corda 4 winter uniforms Haruka6-infinichara.jpg|Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 characters Mashira-haruka5-theatrical.jpg|Harukanaru Tokinonakade 5 theatrical photo Corda3as-infinicosplay.jpg|Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky Infini cosplay Corda4-infinicosplay.jpg|Kiniro no Corda 4 Infini cosplay Haruka6-infinicosplay.jpg|Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 Infini cosplay Corda3bsfirststage-infinichara.jpg|Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky First Stage in-costume photo Haruka6butai-infinichara.jpg|Butai Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 in-costume photo External Links *Official website, Official blog, Official Twitter, Official YouTube channel, Official Neoromance Event channel *Ending movie for the December shows of Haruka 5 *Kitamura Shirushi Haru no Saiten (Kari) listing *Yuuki's thank you message to fans as the Valentine's Day 2018 Chocolate Competition winner Category:Company Category:Marketing Category: Sound Division Category: Voice Actors